


Crack short: Two gay disasters

by Worffan101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: Based off of a post I saw on Kendrickhier's tumblr and written...look, I don't know how this happened, but it did.  Credit to Kendrickhier for the original post here: https://kendrickhier.tumblr.com/post/168958239640/astra-i-know-you-think-my-judgments-clouded





	Crack short: Two gay disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).

Astra looked up from her war table. “I can hear you back there, Non.” 

The other Kryptonian cleared his throat. “Yes. Ah, General...some of us were wondering...you appear to have, ah, an unhealthy preoccupation with the Human warrior, the one called Agent Danvers.” 

Astra sighed--not  _ this _ again. “Lieutenant, I know that you think that my judgement may be clouded because I harbor some fondness for Alexandra…” 

He held up a piece of paper. “You doodled your wedding plans,” he deadpanned. 

Astra flushed crimson. “No, that is merely our joint tombstone!” she blustered. Non looked at the paper again with a raised eyebrow. 

“My mistake.” 

***

“Alex?” Kara asked out of the blue. 

“Huh?” Alex looked up from her doodling, and realized that the movie was paused and her sister was giving her a funny look. “What’s up, Kara?” 

The Kryptonian bit her lip, but forged ahead. “I know that you’re kind of, uh,  _ attracted _ , um, to Aunt Astra--I just think we should talk about you maybe, um, stepping back to look at it objectively?” 

Alex rolled her eyes with a nervous chuckle. “Kara, it’s  _ fine _ . I know you think I’m compromised because she’s sweet and gorgeous and I want to cuddle her, but I--” 

Kara pointed at Alex’s doodle. “You doodled your fantasy stick family with her.” 

Alex flushed from her forehead all the way down to her feet, or at least felt like she did. “No!” she protested. “That’s just the way I want to organize our wedding!” 

Kara squinted at the crude stick figures, one carrying a bouquet and standing next to one surrounded by little hearts, and rolled her eyes. “Oh, my mistake.” 

***

Astra crashed to earth, and Alex whirled, sword raised to meet the Kryptonian’s heat vision…

...which died in Astra’s eyes as the Kryptonite blade drooped in Alex’s hand, both women sucking in short breaths as the sounds of battle seemed to fade out around them. They came together as if magnetized, eyes wide and dark as they gazed into each other’s pupils, gentle hands caressing cheeks as they pulled each other in for a long, slow kiss…

“Hey!” Non and Kara called out from a few dozen feet away as they struggled on the roof (Kara currently had the upper hand, and Non was a good inch and a half into the concrete from repeated Kryptonian punches). “You two do remember that we’re supposed to be fighting, right?” 

If anything, the kiss grew more passionate. 

Kara looked down at Non. “You know what, this is just too awkward. I can’t do this right now.” 

“Neither can I,” Non admitted. “So...same time next week?” 

“I mean, I’d say so, but they’ll both probably be there and then we’ll just end up postponing our climactic showdown again.” 

“Ooh, good point.” They shared a frown for a moment as they thought of alternative options. 

Finally, Kara sighed. “To heck with it. Truce?” 

Non grimaced but acquiesced. “Truce.” 

“Great! ALEX! AUNT ASTRA! We’ve declared a truce, we’re all on the same side now!” 

“You can stop kissing in the middle of the final struggle of the week,” Non added helpfully. 

“Yeah, it’s really throwing a lot of people off.” 

“Harshing our mellow.” 

“Confusing a lot of people.” 

“Making it really awkward for all of us.” 

“Disrupting our rhythm.” 

“Messing with our flow.” 

“Weirding us out.” 

“Destabilizing our spirit energies.” 

The lovebirds broke apart long enough to look over, blinking owlishly. Then they turned back to each other with looks of dawning realization. 

“If we are no longer at war,” Astra started…

“...then we can get married,” Alex finished. She and Astra crashed together into another kiss, the Kryptonian picked the Human up bridal style in two powerful arms, and they vanished in a blur of motion, lips still locked. 

“... _ unbelievable _ ,” Non and Kara complained in perfect synchrony. 


End file.
